leagueoflegendsfandomcom_th-20200214-history
Attack damage
Attack damage (AD) is a value affecting the damage a unit or champion is able to deal by increasing the damage dealt by basic attacks and abilities. While every basic attack deals damage equivalent to the champions attack damage (before applying damage modifiers), abilities scale with a percentage of the champions attack damage that can range between 0% and . Attack damage consists of two parts: Base AD and Bonus AD. *'Base AD' is the portion of attack damage originating from the champion itself, consisting of a constant base value that is individual for every champion and a component granting AD on leveling up. *'Bonus AD' is the portion of attack damage originating from runes, masteries, abilities, aura effects and, most importantly, items. **The sum of both Base AD and Bonus AD is called Total AD. This differentiation is important as abilities are scaling with either bonus AD or total AD, while certain item effects are scaling with only the base AD. This statistic stacks additively. Percentile attack damage bonuses are applied after adding up the AD granted from all additive sources. Attack Damage has a theoretical gold value of per unit. This means that is the most efficient AD core item, with a gold/AD ratio of . The costs of these stats are always offset by increased final costs of their upgraded items. Increasing attack damage Items Champion abilities Note: Only the attack damage bonus effect of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. * increases his attack damage by for 7 seconds. * increases his attack damage by , increased by 1% per for 5 seconds. * passive gains attack damage equal to of his bonus movement speed. * increases an allied unit's attack damage by for 5 seconds or until the shield breaks. * increases his attack damage by % per 10% bonus attack speed)}}. * passively increases his attack damage by when the ability is not on cooldown. * grants him % of the damage it deals as attack damage. * grants him attack damage as long as he is on the trail created by the ability. * passively increases his attack damage by . * increases his for 5 seconds. * gives as bonus attack damage for 15 seconds. * increases his attack damage by for 8 seconds. * passively increases his attack damage by plus per 1% of his maximum health missing. * increases his attack damage by for 7 seconds. * increases her attack damage by for seconds. * passively grants Zed increased bonus attack damage}}. Masteries * increases your champions's attack damage by and ability power by at level 18. Runes Neutral buffs * The buff grants up to 40 attack power and ability power (scaling with game time) for 3 minutes. * grants 8 / 16 / 24% (+50% with Mark of the Elder Dragon) increased attack damage if the Infernal Drake is slain. Decreasing attack damage Champion's abilities Note: Only the attack damage reduction effect of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. Effects that reduces damage is not the same as decreasing a champion's attack damage. * reduces surrounding enemy champions' attack damage by for 4 seconds. * reduces the opponent's attack damage by for 8 seconds. List of champions' attack damage Trivia ''Last updated: September 6, 2016 – V6.17'' *At level 18, base attack damage ranges from 63 ( ) to 146 ( ). * One of the largest amount of any champion can obtain is , being a level 18 : ** can out-class this with movement speed or higher. ** can out-class this with armor or higher. * Base AD: AD}} * Runes: AD}} ** 9 (+ 9 AD) ** 9 (+ 9 AD) ** 9 (+ 9 AD) ** 3 (+ 3 AD) * Masteries: ** 5 points in (+4% bonus AS) ** 5 points in (+10 AD) * Items: ** One of any 75– items: (+75 AD) *** *** *** ** A combination of three items of any of the following: 3 (+70 AD, +20% Crit. Chance) *** *** ** Fully Stacked (+53 AD, +48% bonus AS) ** Activated (+60 AD, +40% bonus AS) * Buffs: AD}} ** (+40 AD) ** with the maximum amount of ability power (+ AD) ** (+60% bonus AS) ** (+45% bonus AS) ** (+45% bonus AS) ** (+15% bonus AS) ** (+30 AD) ** (+50% Crit. Chance) * AD Amplification: % AD}} ** (+ % AD) ** (+36% AD) * Relevant mathematics: ** AD (121 10 398 ) AD}} *** AD Amplification % AD}} *** increase 40% ( ) ( ) % AD}} **** Crit. Chance (3 ) |Although this result is correct, Critical Chance is hard capped at 100%}} **** Attack Speed 88% 169% ***** Items ***** Mast. & Buffs ** AP ( 105) AP}} *** Items 4}} }} AP}} *** Runes 9}} 9}} 9}} 3}} AP}} *** Mast. & Buffs *** AP Amplification }} }} }} }} % AP}} ** MS needed |AD needed}} / |Hecarim's Warpath Conversion}} *** AD needed into MS |Jhin's Max AD}} |Hecarim's base AD, level 18}} ** Armor needed |AD needed}} / |Rammus' Spike Shell Conversion}} *** AD needed into Armor |Jhin's Max AD}} |Rammus's base AD, level 18}} cs:Attack damage es:Daño de ataque fr:Dégâts d'attaque pl:Obrażenia ataku ru:Сила атаки zh:攻击力 Category:Offensive champion statistics